makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
The Quest of Ebony the Hedgehman 13 - Ogre's Revenge
The Quest of Ebony the Hedgehman 13 - Ogre's Revenge is a adventure game starring Ebony & her friends. Plot 3 Months after the events of Quest of Ebony 12, Ogre survived the final attack of Ebony & Panty, now he wants revenge, so is up to Ebony & her friends to redefeat Ogre. Characters Playable *Ebony & Panty *John & Robo *Cpend7 & Ritcher *Jin & Xiayou *Mr.Satan & Fat Buu *X & Zero *Johnie & Cosmohn Unlockable *Lance & Yu Narukami *Goku & Vegeta *Cosmo & Amalia *Amy Rose & Gaston *Super Ebony & Angel Panty (Real Final Level only) NPC *Fluttershy *Dr. Light (in his capsule) *Spike *Flame Princess Cutscenes TBA Levels *Outside New York City *New York City *The Koopa Desert *The Castle of Wonders *Specter's Island *The Rose Cave *The Underground *Ogre's New Temple (Final Level) *Dark Clouds (Real Final Level) *Super Bonus Round (Bonus Level) Bosses *Outside New York City - Pui pui *New York City - Fake Alex *The Koopa Desert - Giant Dry Bones *The Castle of Wonders - Optic Sunflower *Specter's Island - Monkey Red *The Rose Cave - Axle the Red *The Underground - Wood Man *Ogre's New Temple (Final Level) - Ogre (1st form), True Ogre (2nd form) *Dark Clouds (Real Final Level) - Monstrous Ogre *Super Bonus Round (Bonus Level) - Nega Ebony Extra Dr. Light Capsule Ebony will recieve an armor called Icarus Armor. *Arm Parts I - Her hammer needs to be charged, for example, level 1 will does a normal hammer attack, level 2 will do a strong hammer attack, level 3 will does a very strong hammer attack, the max level will does a hammer combo, but riduce Ebony's Heath 15%. *Head Parts I - Like the previous armor, it can break some walls. *Body Parts I - Halves the damage Ebony takes, and removes all recoil. All health Ebony loses turns red, meaning she can be switched out and in and recover all of her health. However, if Ebony is switched back before all her red bars of health is restored, the remaining red bars will be lost permanently. *Foot Parts I - Doubles the height of Ebony's jump, allowing Ebony to jump as high and reach places that Normal Ebony would usually be unable to reach. Locations *Head Parts I - Hidden in a rock using Arm Parts I level 3 in The Rose Cave. *Arm Parts I - After you completed outside New York City, a nest on Ebony's House will dissapeared & instead a capsule appears & you need Foot Parts I to jump as high. *Body Parts I - Hidden in a Skull before the end of the level. *Foot Parts I - Complete Pipo's Challange Music *Opening Theme *Menu Theme *Prolouge *Outside New York City *New York City *The Koopa Desert *The Castle of Wonders *Specter's Island *The Rose Cave *The Underground *Ogre's New Temple *Ogre's Battle Theme *True Ogre's Battle Theme *Dark Clouds *Monstrous Ogre's Battle Theme *Super Bonus Round *Boss Battle 1 *Boss Battle 2 *Dr. Light Capsule Theme *Ending *Credits Trivia TBA Ending TBA Category:Video Games Category:Crossover series Category:Crossover games Category:Adventure Games Category:The Quest of Ebony the Hedgehuman Trilogy Category:Arcade Games Category:Sequel series